SnakeTamer
S N A K E T A M E R This character belongs to Autumn the skywing-leafwing. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E SnakeTamer has varying shades of golden brown sandwing scales, with is head being sand-colored and his tail being a near-black brown. he has a Nightwing looking face with long rainwing horns. His fiery orange frill is broken up in many places and appears to have a "shredded" look. His long Rainwing like tail ends in a non-venomous tail barb with is under scales being shades of orange. His shoulder and talons all darken to a pitch-black with his membrane being sunset colored. P E R S O N A L I T Y Since he was the son of a spy he was taught at an early age to eavesdrop and to lie his way out of situations. By the age of four, he was able to blackmail other dragons with their own secrets. He may be slightly insecure about being a tribrid but anyone who mentions it will most likely be bitten by a "random" adder snake S K I L L S *Able to read the minds of and control snakes, unsure of how he can do this *Non-venomous tail barb but extremely sharp *Less acidic raining venom (prefers to inject it instead of shooting) *One of the best liars out there, he jokingly says that one of the only ways you know he lied was that and animus enchanted him to tell you *High accuracy with throwing knives but ver low precision *Can only change the shade of his scales *Great at coming up with the "crazy but may work" plan H I S T O R Y His mother, Dawnstealer, was a mercenary for hire and had recently got into trouble with a Sandwing group in the scorpion den. She was forced to leave her ht and seek refuge in a small village. One day in the market A dragon bite viper had slithered its way to the tip of Dawnstealer tail and was about to bite her when a rainwing Nameed Tangerine had sprayed venom onto it. In debt ad impressed by his heroism Tangerine and Dawnstealer had fallen in love with each other. After a few months,Dawnstealer Had two eggs and constantly protected them even though Tangerine insisted they would be safe. On a night in November,the two eggs were placed outside in hopes of gaining moon born power Snaketamer's sister soon to be called LizardHunter was hatched on a full moon but could only read mind occasionally. Snake hacted soon after but the sun was already up. In his early years, e Was teased often And often was due to a vulnerable, deformed part on his shoulder where If hit hard enough knock him out cold. He discovered his power walking home from his day job helping a local blacksmith he suddenly felt a cry but he didn't hear anything as if it came from inside of someone head he follows the direction of the cry and found a hurt Adder snake he bandaged its wound up And asked out loud why wasn't it aggressive and to his surprise heard the snake say"becasue are friends aren't we?" in its mind T R I V I A *WIP G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Torrid: torrid was once one of the Sandwing bullies that teased Snaketamer for having weird powers, but after Snaketamer saved His father from an anaconda.a Torrid felt guilty and apologized since then they have been inseparable * Barren: Barren is a sandwing-Icewing with a deformity that no wings and only small stubs. She was often malnourish and didn't get much food until she one day saw snaketamer getting knocked out by the local bullies and chased them away by charged at them a spray small puffs of forstbreath. With them knowing how its feels to be picked on they have promised to defend each other till the day they die * Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:NightWings